


Mar adentro

by elsker_dig_for_evigt



Category: Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Asexual Character, Asexuality, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1236607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsker_dig_for_evigt/pseuds/elsker_dig_for_evigt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>А перед глазами была бездонная, невероятная синева, темная в глубине и почти прозрачная на поверхности. Море смотрело на него, море улыбалось ему.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mar adentro

**Author's Note:**

> Автор поиграл с темой асексуальности.  
> Не путайте асексуальности и антисексуальность.  
> Адонис имеется в виду вот этот, с работы Хосе де Рибера -   
> http://25.media.tumblr.com/ea61696436715453abb3c0d74e08381e/tumblr_mp4lkboZHE1qbhp9xo1_1280.jpg

_'Cause the spaces between my fingers  
Are right where yours fit perfectly_

 

В первый раз он почувствовал это в выпускном классе. Тогда все мальчики как-то слишком резко изменились, превратились в мужчин, наполнились до отказа гормонами, стали обсуждать девушек. Особенно их "сиськи". Господи, что за ужасное слово. Ведь есть множество других, красивых, звучных, не таких мерзких - английский язык богат синонимами. Но вчерашние мальчики предпочитали именно это словечко. Том смотрел на манившие других округлости и чувствовал себя одним из гребцов на корабле из гомеровской поэмы - словно уши воском залили, и зов сирен не достигал его слуха. 

Позднее, в Итоне, кругом были только парни. Но отсутствие девушек не мешало им обсуждать все то же, что было предметом интереса старшеклассников - "сиськи" и "задницы". Правда, некоторые мальчики - почему-то именно с ним они делились своими сокровенными мыслями - жаждали не только девочек. Они говорили о красоте и сексуальности однокашников, соседей по дормиториям. Он даже в какой-то момент подумал, что ему могут нравиться парни, раз не нравятся девушки, но когда один из друзей зажал его в туалете, полез целоваться влажным губастым ртом, пахнущим газировкой и жвачкой, зашептал пошлости на ухо, запустил руку ему под ремень, Тома вырвало до желчи. 

\- Что, и девушки не интересуют? - спросил Бен - так звали того парня. Том кивнул, в очередной раз содрогаясь над унитазом, - и парни?  
Ответ был тем же - судорога и мерзкий звук рвоты.  
\- Ну, наверное, это не по твоей части вообще. Дрочить пробовал?  
\- Нет, - выдохнул Том. Казалось, что сейчас он желудок выплюнет на грязно-бежевую плитку.  
\- Ну попробуй, - меланхолично предложил Бен и похлопал сгорбившегося над унитазом Тома, - пофантазируй, погладь себя.  
\- От этого почему-то не вывернуло. Может, просто уже нечем было.

И Том попробовал. Бен, ставший его советником, предлагал думать о женщинах, мужчинах, статуях, животных, трупах, туфлях - обо всем, что могла предоставить не в меру извращенная фантазия молодого человека из приличной семьи. Не срабатывало. Член оставался вялым.

\- Может, я импотент? - предположил Том, перелистывая страницы притащенного Беном Плейбоя и стараясь дышать глубже - фотографии грудастых дам, самая скромная из которых соизволила надеть крохотные трусики, вызывали все ту же тошноту. В лучшем случае порнография оставляла Тома просто равнодушным. В худшем действовала покруче двух пальцев в рот с перепоя.  
\- Вряд ли, - почесал Бен кудрявую макушку, - у тебя же бывают ночные поллюции?  
\- Бывают.  
\- И желания ты ни к кому не испытываешь?   
\- Не испытываю.  
\- Ты асексуал.

Через пару лет Том смирился с этим. Еще через пару лет принял это. Принял себя.

У него действительно бывали "мокрые сны", вот только они мало чем напоминали то, о чем рассказывал Бен и другие знакомые. В таких снах Том видел море. Глубокое, безбрежное, синее настолько, что не верилось, что цвет этот может быть в природе. Море тихо шумело, ласкало золотистый песок берега, сверкало в лучах едва проснувшегося солнца, шептало о чем-то Тому мягким глубоким баритоном, окутывало соленым запахом, настолько реальным, что после побуждения он еще долго оставался глубоко в носоглотке. Том просыпался измотанным, расслабленным, потным и удовлетворенным. 

Постепенно он научился мастурбировать, думая о море. Он вспоминал особенно яркие сны, закрывал глаза и мягко касался себя, двигался неспешно, в одном ритме с прибоем, шепот которого отдавался во всем теле. Так он мог играть с собой часами, пока наконец не изгибался над постелью дугой, словно в агонии, и не изливался себе в ладонь, уставший, со слабостью во всех мышцах.

Том знал, что он красив. Это говорил ему Бен - он, поклонник живописи эпохи Возрождения, вечно повторял, что Том похож на Адониса. Говорили и многие другие. Мужчины, женщины - с ним многие хотели познакомиться, однако Том прекрасно видел, чего они все хотят. В результате они все хотели именно этого. Том мягко улыбался, вел с желающими приятные беседы, танцевал, пил, но никогда не приглашал никого "на чашечку кофе". После университета он жил один, и никто, кроме матери и сестер, порога его квартиры не переступал. 

Пока однажды в галерею, где он работал экскурсоводом, не вошел Крис.

Крис был как ожившая статуя работы Микеланджело. Все в нем было идеально красиво. Юный белокурый Аполлон в толстовке Сиднейского университета и потертых джинсах лениво жевал жвачку, стоя напротив картины Констебля, когда Том привел вверенную ему группу французских туристов в зал. Том едва не потерял нить рассказа, увидев его. Произведение искусства. Не человек. 

Конечно же, тогда Том еще не знал, что это ожившее видение зовут Крисом. Узнал он это, когда парень подошел к нему и, широко улыбаясь, спросил:  
\- Привет, я Крис. Мне бы квартиру снять где-нибудь в этом районе - не знаешь ничего приемлемого поблизости?

Том жил буквально за углом. И у него была одна свободная комната. Об этом он немедленно сообщил Крису, не задумавшись ни на секунду о том, насколько странно вся эта ситуация, весь этот разговор выглядит со стороны. Но Крис и бровью не повел.  
\- Я только сумку из камеры хранения заберу. Подождешь?

Том подождал.   
Так Крис поселился у него.

Том не просил у Криса за простой - они договорились, что будут делить коммунальные расходы на двоих, как и продукты в холодильнике. Крис быстро нашел работу - как выяснилось, он был архитектором по образованию, потому устроился в какую-то строительную фирму буквально через три дня после того, как въехал к Тому. А на четвертый день, в воскресенье, они решили отметить знакомство, новоселье и новое место работы.

Выпили они тогда много, намешали - запивали текилу пивом. Крис утверждал, что так пьют сами мексиканцы. Том верил, смеялся и пил, пока квартира не начала плыть перед глазами.

А потом Крис поцеловал его. Поцеловал жадно, сухими и кислыми от лайма губами, припал ко рту Тома, как к ручью с живой водой. И Том не смог отбиться. А потом понял, что и не хочет отбиваться. 

Крис был горячий, гладкий, мощный. Под коричнево-медовой кожей перекатывались молодые сильные мышцы, на шее заполошно билась фиолетово-синяя венка. И Том отвечал на поцелуи, потому что ему нравилось. Впервые в жизни ему нравилось целоваться. Это было здорово - так близко, так тепло, так правильно. Крис был словно вторым кусочком паззла, тогда как сам Том был первым. 

Когда они прервались, чтобы отдышаться, Том взял ладонь Криса в свою, переплел пальцы и залюбовался этим зрелищем.

\- Смотри. Твои пальцы идеально ложатся между моими. Это как ключ и замок, - Том коснулся губами тонкой кожи на крисовом запястье, - так тебе нравится?  
\- Очень, - Крис улыбнулся, сверкнул ямочками на щеках, и Том прижался к нему, уткнулся носом во впадинку между его ключицами. Хотелось так и сидеть всю жизнь, чувствуя, как бьется большое сердце в клетке ребер. Но Крис настойчиво гладил Тома по спине, лез руками под футболку и пытался расстегнуть ремень на томовых джинсах.  
\- Позволь мне, - шепнул Крис, аккуратно поднял лицо Тома за подбородок и положил горячую ладонь на его бедро, с нажимом провел до паха. И в ту же секунду глаза Криса расширились от удивления, - тебе не нравится? Ты не хочешь?  
Том мягко улыбнулся, накрыл руку Криса своей и поднес ее к губам:  
\- Не обращай внимания.

Крис такой красивый. Нельзя его отпускать, нельзя напугать. Благослови бог того, кто придумал текилу, которая притупляет остроту восприятия и замедляет движение мысли.

Том поцеловал каждый длинный точеный палец, собирая вкус соли и лайма, нежно коснулся губ, таких розовых, таких мягких. Крису же этого хочется. У Криса, в отличие от Тома, член стоит. Крис нормальный. Крис его хочет. А Том хочет, чтобы Крис остался с ним.

Секс оказался забавной и немного нудной гимнастикой. Крис раздел Тома быстро и ловко, поцеловал, кажется, каждый сантиметр тела. Том прекрасно представлял, как это будет в теории - за много лет, проведенных в попытках хоть как-то стать нормальным, он пересмотрел много гей-порно. Но Крис был лучше, чем эти, прости господи, актеры. Том перевернулся на живот сам, чтобы Крис не обратил внимания на то, что член партнера все так же вял, приподнял бедра так, чтобы было удобно. И Крис вылизал его всего. Было щекотно и мокро. Но почему-то совершенно не стыдно.

Когда язык Криса сменился его пальцами, Том задышал глубоко и шумно, закусил уголок подушки. Сначала было странно, потом, когда пальцев в нем было уже три, - немного больно. Но Том не дергался, старался расслабить мышцы. Это ведь не трудно.

Член у Криса был большой, но, видимо, он умел с ним обращаться, был опытным в отличие от Тома, поэтому боль сильнее не стала - в какой-то момент, когда Крис чуть изменил угол вхождения, Том даже почувствовал определенное удовольствие. Крис скользил в нем, задевая простату, заполнял, и чувство полноты было гораздо приятнее, чем трение. Наступила самая скучная часть. Ритмично двигавшийся Крис не замечал, что Том, зажмурившись, шевелит губами, беззвучно читая наизусть куски из Овидия - это отвлекало и не позволяло заскучать окончательно.

Крис кончил быстро, почти зарычал, дернув бедрами в последний раз, подался назад, но Том вытянул руку, сжал пальцами его бедро:  
\- Останься внутри, пожалуйста. И не двигайся.  
Крис спорить не стал, оперся руками по обе стороны от головы лежащего под ним Тома, задышал громко, пытаясь прийти в себя.  
\- Тебе было хорошо? - шепот Криса раздался над самым ухом. Том улыбнулся, обернувшись к нему:  
\- Сейчас мне хорошо. Ты уснешь, обнявшись со мной?  
\- Да, конечно да.

Крис уснул быстро, так и не заметив, что простыни под Томом девственно чисты. А Том еще долго смотрел в потолок, прислушиваясь к себе и своим ощущениям. Никакого обещанного природой восторга. Даже, пожалуй, неприятно это все. Гораздо приятнее вот так лежать, прижавшись к горячей коже, и знать, что ты не один.

Крис попытался повторить занятие сексом утром, но Том с сожалением выскользнул из его объятий, сославшись на похмелье и тошноту. Повторять это действо на трезвую голову не хотелось совсем, тем более что задница болела прилично. Пройдя голышом на кухню, Том нашел в шкафу аптечку и выпил две таблетки обезболивающего. Крис пришел следом, прижался своей широкой грудью к томовым лопаткам.

\- Ты такой красивый, Том, - усмехнулся он ему в волосы, - я бы тебя вообще из постели не выпускал, будь моя воля.  
\- Я думаю, со мной можно проводить время не только в постели, - улыбнулся Том, хотя ему больше всего на свете захотелось заплакать. Ведь это нормально - то, о чем говорит Крис. Влюбленные молодые люди не могут насытиться телами друг друга. А он? Что может он дать этому прекрасному телу, не переступал через себя?

Том быстро привык к Крису. Крис был прекрасным соседом. Он не мусорил, не шумел, вкусно готовил. Крис был прекрасным возлюбленным - позволял Тому играться с его волосами, в золоте которых мелькали почти белые пряди, терпел, когда Том пытался его рисовать, хотя умел это плохо, дарил Тому маленькие, но милые подарки и сам с удовольствием принимал такие же. Крис был прекрасным собеседником, чутким, умным, умеющим слушать, умеющим пошутить. Том наговориться с ним не мог. А еще с Крисом можно было молчать. И Том наслаждался этим, упивался, как путник, нашедший в пустыне оазис, упивается студеной водой. В такие моменты молчания он любовался Крисом, его твердой линией челюсти, совершенно львиной манерой поворачивать голову, подвижными темными бровями. Даже совершенно мальчишеской угловатостью крисовых движений Том любовался. Единственной проблемой было то, что Крис его хотел. Хотел совершенно просто, естественно. Нормально.

Когда кончились отговорки, Том решил, что стоит все-таки попробовать секс на трезвую голову. Оказалось, что это еще более нудно и еще менее приятно, чем с текилой. В этот раз удовольствие снова было где-то там, далеко-далеко, хотя Крис старался изо всех сил. Он целовал, гладил Тома, мягко кусал его соски, пока они не стали коралловыми, болезненно чувствительными. Крис взял вялый член Тома в рот, прошелся языком от основания до головки, чуть прикусил... Тщетно. 

\- Что я делаю не так? - Крис лег головой на бедро Тома, потерся щекой о тонкую кожу, продолжая мягко гладить томов член. Том закусил губу, чуть не плача, закрыл глаза, чтобы не видеть непонимания, граничащего с отчаянием, на лице Криса.  
\- Я не хочу тебя, - сквозь зубы выдавил Том и тут же почувствовал, что Крис поднялся, перестал касаться его ног и члена. "Сейчас уйдет, - мелькнуло в голове у Тома, - сейчас он уйдет."  
Но Крис лишь перелег, устроился рядом.  
\- Открой глаза, Том.  
Том медленно поднял веки. Крис лежал, упершись локтем в подушку, смотрел спокойно и серьезно.  
\- Мне казалось, я нравлюсь тебе, - в голосе Криса, как бы он ни старался, слышалось разочарование.  
\- Ты нравишься мне, Крис, - Том хотел, но так боялся коснуться его, снова переплести пальцы, прижаться к его теплой твердой груди, - ты нравишься мне, как никто никогда не нравился.  
\- Тогда почему? - Крис нахмурился. Том отвел взгляд, пытаясь осознать, что он сейчас это скажет, шумно втянул носом воздух, пахнущий Крисом - солоно, с горчинкой.  
\- Потому что я никого не хочу. Я... я никогда никого не хотел.  
Крис непонимающе вскинул брови:  
\- Никогда?  
\- Никогда, - кивнул Том. Внутри будто сжалась пружина. Господи, бедный Крис. Неужели все закончится вот так?

Крис вздохнул, перекатился на спину и уставился в потолок. Его губы сжались в тонкую нить, глаза сощурились. Повисло молчание, тяжелое, как свинцовая грозовая туча.  
\- Я пойму, если ты захочешь уйти, - наконец выговорил Том. Голос звучал хрипло, словно чужой. Крис покосился на Тома, усмехнулся уголком рта.  
\- Мы что-нибудь придумаем. Обязательно что-нибудь придумаем, - сказал Крис и протянул Тома к себе, уложил его голову себе на грудь, - слышишь, мой дорогой?  
Том ничего не ответил. Он знал, что ничего придумать нельзя.

Крис пытался. Крис долго целовал его, касаясь мягким языком губ и десен, покрывал поцелуями веки и скулы Тома, ласкал его языком и рукам, дрочил им обоим, обхватив оба члена одной ладонью, сжимал Тома в грубых объятиях и гладил, чуть надавливая и едва проникая внутрь, его вход. Тому нравилось чувствовать, что Крис рядом. Желания заняться сексом не возникало. 

Один раз Крис целовал и обнимал его до рассвета, а потом сдался, чертыхнулся и ушел в ванную. Том, глотая злые слезы, слышал, как Крис доводит себя до разрядки, и не знал, на кого он злится больше - на неправильного себя или на упертого как баран Криса. Зачем мучить себя, его, зачем раз за разом биться о стену, которая не поддается? Зачем наносить себе новые и новые раны? Крис коротко застонал за стеной и затих. Том почувствовал, что прокусил щеку до крови, и перевернулся на живот, уткнулся в подушку, чтобы не видеть, как Крис выйдет из ванной. И как Крис уйдет и унесет с собой то хрупкое и одновременно прочное, теплое и нежное, как южный ветер, что у них есть.

Но когда дверь ванной открылась, Крис не ушел, сделал лишь пару шагов. Том почувствовал, как прогнулся матрас рядом, как широкая крисова ладонь легла ему нас спину между лопаток.  
\- Уходи, Крис, - прошептал Том в подушку, - уходи и найди себе нормального парня или девушку. Которые оценят тебя по достоинству. Которые будут... - шепот сорвался на хрип, - не такие, как я.  
\- Не такие? - Крис придвинулся ближе, так, что Том почувствовал тепло его кожи.  
\- Не такие. Не ущербные, - наволочка стала влажной от слез, прилипла к щекам. Крис осторожно провел ладонью от основания томовой шеи вдоль гибкой линии позвоночника, потом еще и еще.  
\- Глупый, - сказал Крис. Кажется, он улыбался, - какой ты глупый. Ты ведь ангел, Том. Ты ведь правда меня любишь. Просто все привыкли, что любить надо, - Крис запнулся, подбирая слово, - любить надо плотски. А ты любишь иначе. Чище, что ли.  
Том замер, затих. Даже слезы перестали литься из глаз.  
\- Я же пытаюсь не для себя, - продолжал Крис, - я хочу, чтобы тебе было хорошо от моих рук, понимаешь? Мне же с тобой хорошо - совершенно не важно, каким образом. Мне хорошо с тобой, и я, животное этакое, все-таки на тебя дрочу. Но я хочу, чтобы ты...  
Крис замолчал, прижался вплотную к боку Тома, уткнулся носом в его шею.  
\- Ты когда-нибудь сам ласкал себя? - Крис говорил тихо, и голос его был низкий, бархатный. Том кивнул, поворачиваясь на этот звук.  
\- Как? Покажи мне.  
Том горько усмехнулся:  
\- Послушай, это не покажешь.  
\- Ну ты же наверняка о чем-то думаешь, когда делаешь это, - Крис осторожно собрал губами соленую влагу с его лица, поцеловал розоватый кончик его носа, - покажи, как.  
Том перевернулся на спину, прикрыл глаза. Последний раз море снилось ему больше двух месяцев назад, и сон был яркий, живой, настоящий.

Том провел рукой по груди, животу, осторожно, едва касаясь обхватил расслабленный член. Море, синее, пахнущее солью и йодом, шумело где-то вдалеке.   
\- Говори, - низко шепнуло море, - говори вслух.  
\- Море, - выдохнул Том, - синее, теплое море. Прибой. Сейчас рассвет, и волны слабые. Отлив. Море спокойное, глубокое. Оно дышит. Оно ультрамариновое, кобальтовое. Пульс. У него есть пульс. В воде отражается мягкое солнце.  
Том даже не заметил, как его руку сменила другая, не такая прохладная, как его собственная. Чуть более грубая. Она двигалась медленно, в такт с дыханием моря.  
\- Говори еще, - прилив был так близко, что Том слышал низкий рокот прямо у своего уха. Острый соленый запах становился все отчетливее, все резче.  
\- Море дышит глубоко. Оно сливается с небом. В нем сила. Спокойная сила. У моря нет границ. И я погружаюсь в воду. Вода вокруг. Везде, сколько хватает взгляда...  
Том сбивался на шепот, чувствуя, как волны становятся все ощутимее, все заметнее. Море билось внутри, отдаваясь в каждой мышце, море обнимало и шептало:  
\- Говори.  
\- Море глубокое. Море тянет меня к себе. Море такое синее, такое теплое. Оно лижет мне руки, оно вокруг меня...

Том почувствовал, как волна накрыла его с головой, замолчал, захлебнулся, выгнулся, ища хоть один глоток воздуха. И наткнулся на мягкий, солоновато-сладкий рот, впился в него, задрожал и открыл глаза.

А перед глазами была бездонная, невероятная синева, темная в глубине и почти прозрачная на поверхности. Море смотрело на него, море улыбалось ему.  
\- Крис, - Том втянул в себя воздух сквозь зубы и вздрогнул в последний раз, - Крис, у тебя в глазах море.  
И море шепнуло, щекоча губы теплым бризом:  
\- Мой.


End file.
